After School Special
by Goddess2uu
Summary: High School AU of Dean and Cas. I have yet to fully decide what happens in this story but I will update as things happen. The main point is that Dean is a Junior at Lawrence High and Cas is his new History teacher.
1. So It Begins

American High School is always the same. You spend your entire high school career trying to prove yourself, doesn't matter who you are - that is what your life is like.

Jocks trying to prove that they are macho men with all of the libido in the world. Nerds trying to out nerd each other while trying to avoid the jocks whom are likely to beat them up. Cheerleaders trying to be the sluttiest girls around and proving it by fucking all of the jocks.

And then within all of the different groups there is also a difference in race, class, age, and grade.

And then there are the outsiders. Yes, they are technically supposed to be alone but they are alone together and invisible, together. The five of them are their own special group and they try their hardest to stay as just the five of them. There is no "head" or "queen B" of the group, but they are like a small family within the halls of Lawrence High School.


	2. That Indescribable Look

It was the first day of the new school year and there was already talk of the new history teacher, his name was Mr. Novak and he taught 11th and 12th grade history.

The beginning of the school day hadn't started yet; there was still 15 minutes before the first bell of the day.

Dean, Sam, Benny, Charlie, and Ash were sitting in the field by the parking lot; Dean and Sam were leaning up against Dean's Impala.

Dean and Sam Winchester are twins that don't have either of their parents but raised each other and were taken in by Bobby Singer, the school's Auto Shop teacher. Their parents were lost in a house fire when they were 12 and Sam had been sleeping when it started so Dean got Sam out and then went back for their parents but wasn't able to save them. Sam was injury free from the accident except for a slight concussion from Dean trying to carry his lanky body from the house. Dean on the other hand got burned when he reached for his parents - his mother accidentally leaving a hand print on his left bicep. Dean and Sam were always considered weird at this school but after that accident they were deemed to be even weirder and were cast out by all but 3 others.

Dean was looking around the parking lot and admiring that his car was so much more gorgeous than all of the other cars that the other students had while Sam and Charlie talked about the newest Doctor Who episode that was on this last Saturday.

"Dude, no! I just don't think I like Clara" Charlie started saying, "Though I do like Peter Capaldi, he would be so much better if he would just ditch Clara."

"I don't know - Clara is really pretty, I thought that would make you feel better about her Charls" Sam winked at her and she sent him a scowl.

"Pretty is not worth everything, Sam, I thought you would know that." Charlie said.

Dean was still looking at all the cars, uninterested at what they were talking about. The conversation between Benny and Ash was slightly more interesting because they were talking about getting together tonight to have a mini "yay-school-started-again-let's-get-fucked-up" party but Dean would go no matter what they were talking about because he never skips a moment to get drunk.

Then, a car rolled into the school's parking lot. It was not a car that Dean had ever seen before in Lawrence. A 1965 Shelby Mustang, black like Dean's Impala and shiny like it rolled off the lot just yesterday. Dean couldn't help but stare at this new beauty. He was always appreciating cars because they were gorgeous, especially older cars. Newer cars had no true value to them, in his opinion. But this mustang was perfect, no blemishes and she sounded beautiful like she wasn't turning 50 this year.

His friends were still bickering and having fun and talking and all of his attention was set on this car and for a moment he wondered if the driver of this car was as beautiful as the car but then he shook that from his mind - _doesn't matter, I'm the_ freak - he shook his head and just ogled the car. The car parked close to the field but not next to it and then the driver got out and Dean stopped breathing. _He is so damn gorgeous_. The driver was a man, early twenties, average height, athletic build which was hidden behind a trench coat that Dean noted that it was too warm to be wearing a trench coat. The man's hair was black and a ridiculously attractive mess and when the man turned around to head to the office Dean could tell that his eyes were a ridiculously bright and indescribably blue. Dean was so busy staring he didn't hear the school bell ring so when Sam was suddenly in front of him and blocking his view he jumped from slight fright.

"Whoa, bro, don't do that! Could have had a heart attack," Dean grunted and then grabbed his bag to follow the group.

"Sorry, you weren't responding so I had to like make you see me" Sam shrugged.

They walked into the school. They had somehow managed to all get the same first period class, math. Sam, Ash, and Charlie were fantastic at it and Dean and Benny would just copy their homework and look at them for answers for tests and quizzes. Their morning classes went by in a flash and when it came to lunch time Dean was hungry enough to eat a whole pie on his own, but to be fair he could do that anytime. The cafeteria was having burgers for lunch so everyone but Charlie got one and Charlie just had her homemade lunch.

They ate out by the Impala, everyone sitting on the grass so that no one would accidently get food on Baby. _"Because if I have to get a new paintjob that is on whomever ate on her!"_ Dean's eyes wandered to look at where that Mustang had parked and it was still there. _Who was that person if he hasn't left yet?_ He thought to himself. They ate and everyone started their conversations from that morning again but this time Dean joined Benny and Ash.

The end of lunch bell rang and everyone had a different fifth period. Dean had history, didn't think anything special of it. He wasn't best at history but he also cared less than most people did. He usually got his work done and that was it. This year - though he wouldn't realize it until the year was over - was going to be different in so many ways.

The teacher that walked in wasn't who had been the history teacher for the upper level grades for the last few years. It was the man who drove the Mustang and from a closer distance his eyes were even more incredible. He had taken off the trench coat and was wearing a button up shirt, uneven tie, sweater vest, and very tight blue skinny jeans. The colors in his tie and vest mixed with the black of his hair and blue of his eyes making them more pronounced and gorgeous. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the man.

"He-hello class. My name is Castiel Novak but you will be calling me Mr. Novak" He turned around to write his name on the board so everyone was aware how to spell it. Dean couldn't help it as his eyes wandered to the man's- Castiel, Mr. Novak- ass, admiring the perfect curve of it. He turned around and smiled brilliantly at the class before picking up his roster and started reading names. Dean was mesmerized by Castiel's voice that he kind of tuned out so when his name was called he didn't realize so the kid behind him kicked his desk and he snapped out of it just as Castiel said his name again.

"That-uh- that's me." Dean drawled in a southern accent that only came out that strong when he was nervous or confused. That was the moment that Castiel finally made eye contact with Dean. Dean stuttered "I-I'm De-Dean Win-chester." His heart was beating loudly and he was still starring at Castiel and Castiel was staring back. The expression on Castiel's face was rolling over many emotions before he cleared his throat and smiled before looking away and going over the syllabus.

Dean was still struck, still seeing that indescribable look and saw through Dean's soul and made him squirm in the best way. He didn't know what he was going to do if every day was going to turn out like that with more weird looks from the students that had noticed that look Mr. Novak had given him.


	3. When It Rains

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the need to wait for this. My life is busy and if I'm not working or sleeping, I am reading other fanfictions. And right now I am sick after my vacation to California. And every single part of my body hurts.**

 **This chapter is going to be short and end abruptly but the sex will continue in the next chapter. And I'll try to update more often, pester me if needed.**

* * *

Every day for the last month were exactly the same, classes were kind of boring until he had his history class but he never paid any attention to what was being taught just to who was teaching. He would spend day after day daydreaming about his history teacher and those beautiful blue eyes. When he thought of the blue eyes he couldn't quite get them right and he had no idea how to describe them, they were just extremely blue and not any normal shade of blue. It was like all of the blues in the world were mixed together and became crystalized with intensity.

Dean would think about when Cas' hands would feel like as they pressed gently against his body, kneading into all of the right places. Dean thought about Cas bending him into a desk and taking him right then and there. He thought about Cas bending down behind Dean and licking at his hole making Dean writhe in pleasure.

Dean was becoming the most sexually frustrated person that he knew, and he didn't know many people. He couldn't stop thinking about that sexy history teacher. He dreamt about him every night and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Castiel Novak.

* * *

It was raining. Which was strange on many levels, they were in Kansas, it didn't rain all that often and today it was a torrential downpour, you could hardly see anything. Dean was walking home after getting coffee; he was in the middle of fixing his Impala so he couldn't drive her. A car pulled up next to him, the car door opened and the heat that came from the car was so welcoming.

Dean leaned down to look into the cab of the car to see who it was that was driving the car that suspiciously pulled up next to him. The first thing he saw were a pair of blue eyes. Mr. Novak was looking at him, expecting.

"Well, are you going to get in?" Mr. Novak asked expectedly. Dean was shocked but his body started moving before his brain started up again. He was already in Mr. Novak's car and he was getting everything wet and he was shivering. He sipped his coffee before looking at his history teacher and in that moment that he looked at him he could see want all over his teacher's face and he knew that his teacher wanted what he wanted.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. Thanks for.." Dean was cut off by Mr. Novak putting his hand on Dean's face and pulling him closer. "Please call me Cas, Dean" and then Cas leaned in and kissed him gently and pulled away far too soon.

"Is this okay, Dean?

"Nnghnn" Dean couldn't reply with words so he nodded his head.

Castiel leaned in again, taking Dean's lips with his own. They groaned simultaneously, their tongues dance against each other, Cas sucks Dean's tongue into his mouth and earns a broken sounding whimper from Dean. Castiel broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together. "Please tell me that I am not the only one who has been fantasizing about this since that first day of class" Castiel spoke breathlessly, though his breathing was broken it still puffed warmly onto Dean's skin. "Tr-trust me, Mr. Novak. I can't explain how many times I-I have fantasized about you taking me on the desk at schoo-mmmm" Castiel was rubbing his hand on Dean's torso and slowly down to his crotch, his fingers kneading Dean's broad chest.

Castiel thought about Dean, he was gorgeous for only being 17. His body was built and extremely muscled. He was a dirty blonde and had green eyes that looked like looking into the forest with every shade of green in it. And then he had freckles that spotted all of his face. And those eyes always held more emotion than you could imagine from a 17 year old boy. Cas tried to hard to ignore his feelings for his STUDENT but every time he tried he would just look across that one class that he is in and fall all over again. Sometimes when he watched the class leave he could see Dean with a boner, though that was normal- he is 17 after all- Cas always thought it was for him because of the dreamy look Dean would give him during his lectures.

And then he was driving home and saw that trade mark leather jacket and blonde spiked hair that jutted out in every direction from the top of the collar of the leather jacket. The rain was intense and all he could see were those features but he knew who it was immediately and his emotions decided to start driving or I guess stop driving. He pulled up to the curb close to the coffee-shop Dean had just got out off. Once Dean was in the car Cas couldn't control himself so once that Dean confessed his attraction.

There was no way that Cas or Dean could control themselves any longer but Cas figured that sex in the car was the furthest thing from safe with the fact that even Dean was taller than him and more built. Cas leaned away from Dean and thought he heard a whimper of disappointment come from him.

"Why?" Dean pouted slightly, trying not to sound like a girl.

"Cannot have car sex. No room, no condom, no lube. Baby boy" Cas winked at Dean and immediately saw Dean blush.

 _Why am I being such a girl?_ Dean thought to himself but the reaction that his body had to that pet name is intense.

Once they got to Castiel's apartment they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They hadn't even gotten past the door. Dean was pressed into it, flush with Castiel's body, their lips pressed against each other, exploring what they couldn't in the car.

"Oh Cas, ca-can we go-go inside now.. ohhhhh god" Cas had put his left hand on Dean's denim-clad erection, rubbing in small circles. Dean was already writhing against Cas' body.

Cas finally got the door open and moved one arm around Dean's middle to hold him as the door swung open. Dean stumbled but Cas held onto him. They stumbled into the wall and moaned and made out with each other. Eventually they made it to Cas' bed, they were both already too far gone and as horny as can be.


	4. Harder, Please

**A/N: Please do not get used to this updating thing; in about 20 days I will be visiting the beautiful country of Scotland to visit my best friend. The one and only who introduced me to Supernatural just last summer and now I'm in a complete addiction and can't get myself out of it.**

 **And he is what I didn't continue with last time I updated cause I was feeling way too crappy, so here is the dirty, dirty smut of Destiel.**

"Caaaaassssssssss" Dean couldn't control the noises that seemed to escape him. There was this feeling he was experiencing was angelic and he couldn't explain it. His internal thoughts were stopped, suddenly, his breathing hitching in his throat as Cas pushed Dean back and he gently bounced on the bed.

Cas ripped Dean's jeans open skillfully, pulling them as long as Dean's boxers to his ankles. He bent down to the floor and started to remove Dean's boots. Dean laid on the bed in a slight euphoria, his teacher, - the one he often dreamt about and wrote about, was on his knees in front of Dean, getting him naked - he couldn't be any more excited and his dick was on high rise already leaking pre-cum.

He felt like he was high and when he felt the warm lips of his history teacher were trailing from his ankle up his shin, over his knee, across the inside of his thigh, and _OHMYFUCKINGGEEZUS_ his tongue was on his very hard, very erect penis and he couldn't help but surge his hips forward. Castiel smiled and put one arm across Dean's slender hips, holding him in place. "Easy baby boy, can't get too excited. I haven't finished with you."

Dean literally whimpered, out-fucking-loud. _What is wrong with me? I am not a girl, I am not the type that whimper, I am not the type to just listen to people giving orders. I DO NOT give over to extremely sexy, gorgeous, blue-eyed, shy at school, sexy, gorgeous,_ "Oh GOD, right there!" Dean shouted out as Castiel stopped his musings by taking all of Dean's hardening _how can I get any harder?_ cock into his mouth. Dean shut his eyes hard and tried to arch his hips up again into Cas' mouth, deeper but the arm across his hips just kept them there, holding them tightly.

Cas moaned against Dean's cock while it was buried all the way into the back of his throat. His free hand was fondling Dean's balls gently rolling them in his hand, kneading his fingers against the soft skin that had little hair on it, and by the deepness in Dean's voice Cas knew that Dean had been thru puberty so he just assumed that Dean shaved, regularly. Cas couldn't get enough of Dean's wanton noises, understanding that he was doing everything right.

Dean couldn't stop from writhing about the bed, his noises escaping without his permission and every time he tried to hold back a noise Cas would do something and the lip he put between his teeth would slip and he would moan out loud. He felt like he was getting close, his balls tightened and he groaned about to release as the ball of heat in his stomach that had been building was becoming too much and everything stopped. All of the things Cas was doing to him and Dean opened his eyes in a flash, expecting Cas to be looking at him with disgust for giving himself over to him.

What he saw was Castiel stripping out of his clothes, watching Dean with those beautiful eyes and that indescribable look that he received every day of school. Dean felt a bit squimish under that look, feeling like he was being scrutinized. He scooted back on the bed towards the headboard, propping himself up against it. He was holding Castiel's eyes and smiling. The smile he returned was hungry and the look in his eyes was like he was going to ravish Dean. He started crawling up the bed to Dean, once he reached him even slightly he trailed his lips up Dean's legs and then his lips ghosted over Dean's cock again, making all of Dean's nerves become electrified. He kissed all the way up to Dean's lips and the kiss he places on Dean's lips is intensified by the ghosting of Cas' fingers on Dean's cock.

"I want to watch the expression that graces your gorgeous face when you cum with my cock inside of your tight virgin ass" Castiel whispered against Dean's neck, leaving little marks to show that Dean is his.

"Oh, God, Cas, Fuck me, please" Dean had a hard time breathing and speaking and his mind was reeling.

Cas smiled devilishly and pulled Dean in for another deep kiss before reaching to a drawer in the nightstand and pulling out two things - lube and a condom. He pulled Dean into a lying position before he poured lube on his fingers and pressed them against Dean's entrance and massaged outside of it, getting it wet. Dean's noises of wanton had returned and he couldn't help but gently press his index finger past the first bundle of tightness that was Dean's asshole and the cry of pain and pleasure that came from him just made Cas want to go deeper and find his prostate, making this pleasurable to every extent.

Dean was in pain and it was only one finger that was in Dean's ass, he really didn't think that he could take all of Cas if he was in pain with this one finger. Cas was being gentle, Dean could tell, but that didn't stop him from feeling the pain that this caused.

Cas was trying to not hurt Dean so he poured more lube over his finger without taking it out fully. He gently pushed all the way back in, and finally moved his finger around trying to find that sweet spot and when he hit it he realized instantly because Dean's body essentially lifted off of the bed and he moaned in absolute pleasure, pain no longer on his face.

"Caaaassssss.." Dean groaned.

Cas finally added his second finger and then third, stretching his ass and smiling as Dean writhed on his bed. He thought that Dean was ready when he was able to slide his fingers out and then pushed them in without Dean seeming in too much pain. He knew that three fingers were not equal to his size but he would be gentle until Dean was ready for him to do more.

Cas was starting to worry, his fingers were still inside of Dean and he was worrying that he was _raping_ his student. "Dean.." Dean opened his eyes and looked expectantly at Cas, wanting him in him at this exact moment. "Ye-yes Cas..tiel?" Cas' body reacted to his stuttering and the way Dean said his full name. "Are you sure that you want this, whatever this is?" Castiel gestured with his free hand, the one that is not buried in Dean's ass. Dean actually started laughing, he was laughing with Cas' hand in his ass and Cas asking him a serious question. After Dean quit his fit of laughing he finally calmed down and looked Cas with a serious expression.

"This is what I've wanted since day one, Castiel" Dean knew he would get a reaction from that like the last time.

"Yeah, but are you sure that you want this. Because I don't want this to turn out wrong, I-I really do want this but I need to be sure that you want this as well."

"Like I said, I want this and will always want this." Dean smiled at Castiel.

Dean could feel Cas' fingers still pressed into his ass, gently brushing his prostate with his fingers extremely gently, he only felt it when Cas moved even the slightest since he was holding himself up on one arm. He decided that allowing Cas to think any longer was a bad idea so he reached his right hand down to grab onto Castiel's cock, rubbing slowly at first and getting faster and then with a moan, whispering "Castiel" just loud enough for Cas to hear and Cas is back to being the sex crazed man that he was only moments before.

He moved his fingers in and out a few more times before lubing up his cock and lowering himself over Dean, lining up his cock with Dean's tight hole. Dean closed his eyes before Cas could enter him, but Cas didn't move so Dean opened his eyes. "I need you to be looking at me, I need to know if this hurts too much or not." Cas says softly, against Dean's swollen lips. Dean merely nods and locks eyes with Dean as Cas gently pushes into Dean. Dean tries to not show any pain, he hasn't gotten to the pleasure part of this lesson. He doesn't want to hurt Castiel's feelings so he accepts the pain; he knows that it will probably go away if he just waits. _Why would people continuously do this if it ALWAYS hurts like this?_

Once Cas was seated into Dean's ass he just waited, he knew that if Dean was ready Dean would tell him that he was. So he waited, it seemed like forever to him because he wasn't used to having sex with virgins. But he waited patiently, just being inside of Dean was bringing Castiel closer to his orgasm, the tightness of Dean's ass was impeccable. Cas was getting a little tired of waiting, he knew that he could wait, but he wanted to help Dean. He took a hold of Dean's still hard cock and started to rub it, he was being gentle so that Dean didn't get over stimulated.

Dean had waited for a long time and when Cas started rubbing his cock he knew that he was ready. Dean wasn't a virgin, he was the male slut of the school and that is why he was an outsider. He slept with all of the girls in the school, at least the ones in his grade. He just was a virgin to being the one fucked by someone else. He always toped when he had sex with other guys but the guys he had sex with weren't from his school - always from different towns. And now he had the most gorgeous man he had ever seen was now seated deep inside of him and waiting for him to say it was okay to move.

His voice came out broken so he had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Castiel, pl-please m-move, n-now." So Castiel obliged and began to move slowly inside of him. Dean was still in some pain but it was subsiding. Castiel was moving faster now and Dean screamed in absolute pleasure when Cas hit his prostate. There was no more pain and only pleasure and it took him over. It was amazing, he was seeing stars and moaning a series of words he wasn't sure were words and Cas' name over and over and over again.

Cas continued pounding into Dean's prostate and moaning encouragements to Dean like; "Oh baby boy you are doing so good" and "Oh Dean you are sooo tight." He was also moaning excessively and still rubbing Dean's cock and he could see that Dean was getting close to coming by the way his balls pulled close into his body and he started to jut his hips sporadically.

"Oh, Dean, baby boy, please cum for me, I need to see you come." Cas was saying, as all of a sudden his own orgasm exploded through his body and he came inside of Dean. The feeling of Cas cum inside of him made Dean explode all over Cas' hand and his own stomach.

They stayed in their position for a few moments, both of them coming down from their orgasmic high. Eventually Cas moved out of Dean and laid next to him. Cas pulled Dean in so that Cas could cuddle him. Dean tried to protest but Cas felt so warm against his body so he let him hold him. They quietly lulled into sleep listening to their own breathing.


End file.
